unknown story
by Starbursts65
Summary: a story about a demon named okana who is being chased by a powerful demon named tokuma. duzell is there as well as kuronue. lots of fun so please R & R. i was told is was a good story by a few people.


chapter 1

i was coverd in chains pinned up agenst the wall.my staff had been taken away. a spell was put on me so i couldnt move.they locked my mouth shut so i couldnt cast any spells. and yet i didnt care because 1 of the most beautiful yet sexy person was standing right infront of me. he had long black hair that went down to about mid back. he wasnt wearing a shirt so his muscles were showing. he was wearing long black pants.his name was tokuma.it was hard not to look.he waved his hand so i could talk again. he walked twards me."i know you want me...why resist"he said. "so what ur sexy that dosnt mean you get to sleep with me" i(okana)shouted at him."no need to yell...after all were both civilized people arnt we" he said.he walked even closer to me. if i moved even the slightest bit we would be kissing. "you may be my prisioner but i will not take advantage of you" he said in a calm face."well arnt you smart"i said with a small smile on my face."thease chains are starting to hurt so if you will please let me out of thease chains i promis i will not leave...ill even let you kiss me" i said with a small smile on my face."as tempting as it is to let you out of thoes chains for a kiss,i can not because i do not trust you."he said with still no emotion in his face."why dont you trust me "i said with a confused look on my face."simply because you never say please"he said."and you just said please so i do not trust you...you are up to something" he continued.he started to walk back to me very slowly.he started to caress my sholder.i felt like kissing him but i knew i couldnt."what is wrong,okana,do you like what im doing"he said finally showing emotion.i started to open my mouth to say no but for some reason i couldnt. he started to move his hand up my neck.it tickled and i accidentally let out a small laugh."ah so you do like it"he said with a smile on his face.he put his hand on my cheek and he came in slowly to kiss me. right befor his lips touched mine someone walked in."im sorry my lord ill come back later"the strange man said.and he walked back outside.we both looked at eachother.we looked at eachother for what seemed like an eternity. than he kissed me. i started to kiss him back when kuronue came in.i emedietly boke away from his kiss. tokuma stepped back and disipeared. kuronue walked up to me. he broke me free from the chains. and picked me up. he carried me over to my staff and sat me down. i grabed my staff and sat on it and started to float.kuronue was a tall man.(tall dark and handsome...well not dark but handsome)he had blue hair that went down to about mid back.be always wore his hair up. he had a blue hat that he always wore as well.he has gold eyes and he almost never wears a shirt.he has bat wings and can fly preaty fast."thanks for comming to save me"i said with a small smile on my face."it looked like you were in no hurry to be saved"he said with some anger in his voice"well im sorry if i couldnt stop him...after all i was chained to the wall."i said now starting to get mad."you could have easily broken thoes chains no sweat...so why didnt you" he said still mad."did it ever occur to you that he might have put a spell on me.i mean i can break the chains and i can cast a spell to get me free...why wouldnt he put a spell on me?"i said with even more anger in my voice."i dont know,why would he"he said trying not to yell."you knwo what i think i was better off stuck in the chains...atleast tokuma wouldnt start fighting with me if he was in ur position"i said now almost yelling. after i said that i shot off almost making a sonic boom.kuronue took off after me. when i got home i changed back into the human me. he got there and he just stared at me. i could no longer see him but i could still hear ever word he says and movment he makes.after i changed back into human form time started again for the humans. my sister(kristina)walked in and told me to grab my things and to take them to the car because my dad was here to take us to go camping.when we got there we unpacked and set up camp.when we finnished putting up the huge tent someone comes up to us and asks us to help him get someone out of a ditch.when we get there, there is a truck that is stuck in the slab. he is surounded by rocks. we tell him to take it slow because were going to try and turn him all the way out so he can drive out. instead of driving slow he flors it. he distroys his clutch and smoke is going everywhere.where there for about 3 hours befor he finally gets out. when we get back to camp my dad and sister freaze. time has stopped again so that must have ment that tokuma was back.i quickly changed into my demon self. i was ready for a fight when kuronue popped up. "what r u doing"i asked in confusment."im stopping time so i can spend time with my wife" he said."is that a problem or would you rathe be spending time with tokuma"he continued with anger still in his voice."who are you...kuronue would never stop time just so he can be mad at me"i said in confusment"besids i dont even think he rembers how to stop time after i asked him to stop"i continued."you cought me" a farmillar voice said comming from what looked like kuronue."what do you want tokuma"i said with a little anger in my voice."what else would i want"befor he could finnish his sentence i inturupted and said"besids me". and he simply responded the world.we stared at eachother when he started to walk twards me."you will help me and you will be my queen wether you like it or not." he was right infront of me. close enough to touch.he touched my cheek and raised my face up so i was looking into his eyes. "dont touch me" i quickly said. he put his hand down.he touched my hand and drained my energy so i couldnt move. he took my hand and put it up to his chest. he put it right over his heart so i could feel it pounding in the palm of my hand. "my heart is beating for you and you alone"he said showing some emotion in his eyes. it looked almost like he was sad.he pulled me into his arms and held me. i tried to move away but couldnt. he put his lips close to my lips and wisperd"you will be mine sooner or later"after he said that kuronue showed up again. tokuma let me go and vanished into thin air again.when he vanished i fell for i did not have my stranth back again.kuronue cought me befor i hit the ground.kuronue held me tight. i still couldnt talk. as soon as i got my energy back i stood up and went to the car and changed back into a human. like always tokuma wated till i was ready for him to start time again for the humans.when time started i just contined with what you normally do when you go camping.the next day jim,dave(his name is actually brent but were going to call his dave), and daves son trever(we call him trev) came.when they got here we all got to know eachother. we stayed up all night talking.i could feel kuronue looking around.when the fire died every 1 went to bed. when we woke up we all got ready for a big hike down the yolla bolla mountain.we hiked down and went fishing for about 2 hours and then headed back the the spot where you climb back up.

> > > > >> > > > > > >

when we started to climb back up we saw trev.he was on his quadrunner. he asked if me or my sister wanted a ride.i said i would pass.my sister went with trev and i went with his dad. when we got to the top where we parked i started to get off when i felt time stop. i wasnt sure because trev and his dad were still moving.i wasnt paying attention and i tripped getting off the quadrunner.i didnt notice i burned my leg on the exaust pipe.and then out of nowhere i saw tokuma.than i realized that he had stopped time but he didnt stop time 4 trev and his dad.but they still couldnt see tokuma. he did it so i would be weaker without him doing n e thing. i would have to protect them.tokuma came up to me and i pushed him away. trev and dave looked at me like i was crazy cuz it looked like i was pushing thin air.i started to fight tokuma and they thought i was crazy. trev finally asked me what i was doing."oh yea you cant see tokuma."i said with a suprised look on my face.i threw tokuma to the ground and he stood up wating 4 me to explain it to them.i waved my hands and then i changed first. i was holding my staff and i looked how i always looked(i was wearing red armor top that looked a lot like a bra. i was wearing red daisy duke shorts and my hair was sholder lanth.my hair was red and so were my eyes.my staff was red as well. when i got mad enough everything would turn black.when i was in a really really REALLY good mood i would turn white.)then they were able too see tokuma.he was standing there."my real name is okana. im a demon. the person you see standing over there is tokuma. he is a demon as well."after i said that i noticed he was getting ready to fire at trev and his dad. he fired. i yelled shit and i jumped infront of it.when the blast hit me i was thrown backwards and i hit trev. i knocked him off his quad. and we went flying. i stood up stumbling.i pulled trev to his feet and called my staff to me.i jumped on it and pulled trev up with me. i put a barrirer around dave. i figured tokuma would leave him alone and focus on me.me and trev took off.

tokuma took off flying after us."trev,i need you to hold onto me tight if you dont want to fall off and die"i said to trev.he started to hold me really tight."now i want you to lean down as far as you can so the wind dosnt knock you off cuz were about to make a sonic boom"i continued.trev seemed to grave me tighter every time i said something.just then i went faster and, like i said, i made a sonic boom.i went back to dave and i let trev off. i stood up off my staff and i told them everything about tokuma but i didnt tell them about kuronue and that i was over 300 years old.

what i didnt notice was tokuma hidding behind me.i finally felt him and pulled a sward from the ground. "thats a nice trick where did you learn it"tokuma said."well its kinda easy when you control hell and can have hevan help you in a time of need. isnt that why you put a spell on me...so i cant"i said looking right at tokuma. he walked up to me and i raised my sward to him. i decided to warn tokuma with a little fire from hell.i put a barrirer around trev and his dad again."aww are you trying to warn me with a little fire from hell or are you really trying to kill me with that."im barly even lifting a finger"i said."are we going to sit here or are we going to fight?"i continued."ok then lets fight"he said with a smile on his face. right when we started fighting trev and his dad looked at me in amazment"remind me never to piss her off"trev said to his dad."ill remind you if you remind me" dave said.tokuma had me pinned up agenst the barrirer and kissed me. i pushed him off and i gave him a small cut on his arm.we started to charge at eachother when he tripped me and pushed me agenst the barrirer again but this time he stabed me in the sholder. trev and his dad looked away for a second. when they looked back there was blood all over 1 side of the barrirer.tokuma took his sward out of my sholder and i fell to my knees.i called 4 kuronue and he came. he ran up to me and he started to hold me.kuronue got up and walked twards tokuma."who is that guy"trev asked me"his name is kuronue and he is a good person to know"i said whal clutching my sholder in pain.i got up and started to walk tward the spot where kuronue and tokuma were fighting.

trev told me not to go that i was hurt too bad but i told him that it was nothing and that i got cuts like it all the time.i started to run twards them. kuronue looked at me for a second and tokuma stabed him thru the chest.i started sprinting even faster and i cought kuronue. i held him in my lap. i accidentally let the berriror around trev and his dad down. they came runing over to me. they were watching me hold him in my arms."why did you look away why " i said in tears. "because he was about to hit you from behind with one of his attacks"he said "i had to protect you"he continued whal gushing out blood.i held him closer and tried to stop the tears. i gave him a kiss and told him that i loved him and i would always love him.i gave him another kiss and he put his hands around me and kissed me back just befor he died. i gave him 1 last kiss good by befor i put him down on the ground. i got up and trev noticed i was turning black. he rember waht i said about when i turn black(when i turn black it means run for your fucking life)so he pulled his dad away."dont worrie i wont harm you"i said to them.i started to walk twards tokuma and the ground started to shake.he walked twards me. i wasnt black yet . he touched me and i turned back to red. he was draning my power.i was unable to move or talk once again. he grabed my hand again.and turned me twards trev and his dad. he kissed me neck and i couldnt do anything about it.i had a look on my face that i can not discribe. trev could tell i was trying to push him off.tokuma pushed me agenst his chest and he took off. he grabed my staff and my sward vanished into the ground.i dropped my staff and i sent trev a message saying to get on it and it will take him to me.i told him not to get on it right away but later.

"im...in ...chains...once...again"i said whal strugeling to say it."but you wont be for long"tokuma said.

trev finally gatherd his courage and got on the broom and held on 4 dear life.he went really slow so it was going to take him a while to get there.

tokuma took me out of the chains and i fell to the floor.he picked me up in his arms and layed me on his bed.he sat right next to me but not touching me. i tried to sit up and he helped me.he layed me on his chest and i could hear his heart.i felt his warm chest on my cheek.he held me tight. he looked at me and i looked at him. i was looking at him without having to look up.he came in to kiss me when i fell on him and our lips met.he held me even closer and i wraped my arms around him. he layed me down on the bed. he started to take my top off when trev came in. he saw us on the bed.i gave him a look that said help me.

trev froze up and tokuma made him walk down the stairs. ."what are you doing with him"trev said to me. i tried to say something but i was still to weak to talk."leave us now or i will make okana kill you"tokuma said to trev."im not leaving without stepha...i mean okana"trev said."fine have it your way...okana show trev what hell looks like"tokuma said."he waved his hand and it made me stand up."im sorry"i said to trev"ill make sure that your left alone"i continued. i waved my hand and flams engulped trev.i walked back over to tokuma and sat back down on the bed."why did you make me do that...i liked him he was really nice"i said with a sad look on my face."if you like him so much why dont you go visit him"tokuma said with a smile on his face."ok i will than"i said disipearing in flams.when the flams disipeared i was in hell."nothing like home sweet home"i said.

i saw one of the torturers. "have you seen a guy named trev i told you guys to leave him alone" i said to him. "yes my queen we put him in your room. we did nothing to him but lock him in your room"he said whal bowing down. "thank you now get back to work"i said.when i was walking twards my room i saw kuronue. i started to run twards him when he just vanished.i continued to walk twards my room. i unlocked the door. when i walked in i saw trev on the bed in chains. youmi(one of the femail demons that torture men)was on top of him."get off him now"i said with some anger in my voice."you disobayed me...now you will pay"i continued. i waved my hand and she turned to dust. i waved my hand again and the chains on trev vanished."where the hell am i"he said looking confused."thats exactly where you are...hell and i control hell"i said."now im going to send you back to the surface.so you are no longer dead"i continued."ok...wait im dead...how did i die?"he asked."when i shot you down to hell you died now hold on what i bring you back to life and then ill return you to the surface...i want you to take kuronue and burn his body so he will come down here and i can bring him abck to life...but befor you burn him i want you to wisper something in his ear"i said."what do you want me to tell him" he asked."tell him that he'll be down here 4 a very long time and to make himself comfey"i said."wont he be tortured"trev said."were married so he'll be left alone...besids every 1 knows him down here...he has made plenty of friends" after i said that i waved my hands and trev started to glow. then he was gone.i returned back to tokuma."what took so long"he asked me."nothing i just had a small chat with him thats all"i said in responce."well that little chat took longer than it usually would"he said hidding his emotion."well im sorry"i said in a sarcastic voice.i went and sat down on the bed next to him. i put my hand on his chest. i moved my hand back and forth on his chest.he grabed my hand. holding it tight. i layed in his arms. he started to rub his hand up and down my arm. he put his head close to mine.and wisperd"i told you you would be mine.""i was always yours"i wisperd back.i raised my head up so my eyes met his. he pulled me in close to him and kissed me. he put his hand around my waist and i put mine around him.

> > > > > > > > >

we started to kiss more. we layed down on the bed. he took my top off.and i took his bottoms off. befor i knew it it was morning.i woke up in tokumas arms.i was wearing nothing. so was he. i got up and put my cloths on. i realized that i forgot about trev,his dad.i had also forgoten that time was still stopped for the humans.i put my cloths on and went down to hell to see kuronue. i found him in my house(i have a house in hell duh)still asleep in my bed. i crawled into bed with him and i woke him up."what the hell were you thinking sleeping with him"he said to me whal slaping me." i did that so i could get away from him and come see you and bring you back"i said almost shouting."damn it i think you made me wake satin up."i continued."oh so you dont rule hell"he said."i rule hell...i just dont want my name in the bible as a bad person...im not a bad person but satin is...every time i let him rule hell 4 a second he dose something to give himself a badder name."i said"and besids i would much rather be friends with god than satin...god is one of the nicest people i have known...and he knows im not a bad person"i continued."oh ok"he said i kissed him and i waved my hand and he glowed than vanished.i returned back to tokuma. when i got there i appeared in chains on the wall."what the hell is this"i said in a loud voice."i know you only slept with me so you could save kuronue but hey atleast i got to sleep with you"he said with a smile on his face"well i know you way to well to just give in like that so thats why ur in chains once again...i also have ur human friends in chains as well...just look right next to you"he continued.trev and his dad started to wake up."where am i"trev asked.

"your in tokumas dungeon."i replied."oh ok now its making a little more sence"trev said whal looking at the ground.tokuma walked up to me. he started to wisper something."you know your very good in bed...i look forward to the next time"he said very softly agenst my lips.when he moved away i responded"your not so bad yourself".he started to kiss me when trev shouted "get the hell off her"."so now you want to die again...that can be arranged...and you wont be comming back."tokuma said with a smile on his face. he looked at me and my chains vanished. i fell to the floor. i grabed my staff but i couldnt fight his power. it was running over me like a tornado."you will join me or you will have to kill your friends...just like ur brother made you kill your best friend."he said."you know what i think its time 4 a little family reunion"he said with a smile on his face."no!"i shouted. i droped my staff and fell to the floor. "ill join you just dont call my brothers"i wisperd very softly."i knew you would do anything to not have to see your brother zoko again".he waved his hand and i lifted off the floor. i floated over to tokuma.he stood me right next to him.he made a small sound"i thought you said you wouldnt call my brothers...please stop befor its too late"i said with a look of terror in my face.

"whats so bad about seeing your brothers"trev said."you dont understand...my brother zoko is evil and he cant help but use my power for himself...and my other brother youko is very protective of me and he and zoko tend to fight every time they meet. so when they both get here theyll fight and zoko tends to win almost every time and im no longer allowed to bring yuoko back from the dead." i said gasping 4 air."oh now i can see why you dont want them here."he said. zoko arrived first.i took off running but tokuma stopped me and i fell to the ground."whats up tokuma long time no see."zoko said to tokuma. "well i called you here so i can tell you that your sis is going to be my queen."he said with a smile. "oh my sisters here where is that bitch"he said whal looking around.zoko saw me and walked over to me. "how ya doing little sis"zoko said with a really big smile on his face."let me help you with a few images"he continued with a bigger smile on his face.i started to get real tight and i was rolling around in pain. my musles kept getting tighter and tighter."thats enough zoko you should leave her alone 4 now."tokuma said.just then youko arrived.he ran to me and helped me to my feet."aww has little sissies big brother come to save her"zoko said in a kid voice."no i just came here to kick ur ass"youko said staring at zoko.i started to walk twards tokuma."i said i would do anything to not have them here and so you bring them...i wont help you as long as there here."i said with some anger in my voice."fine fine you win...zoko you must leave if u want ur sis to be my queen." tokuma said in a very ...well in some way."fine...well fight later"zoko said to youko."well it seems like i was brought here so you would be forced to be tokumas queen. i would help but luna needs me and besids...you can take him no sweat."youko said with a smile on his face.with that youko disipeared.i almost made it to tokuma befor something hit me and i blacked out. when i woke up i was back at the top of the hill where tokuma had taken me. my sister, dad, trev, and his dad were leaning over me. i sat up."what happend"i sain in confusment."toku...you accidentally fell off the quad when you got off and you hit ur head on a rock"trev said whal looking like he accidentally said something he shouldnt have."oh what about...nevermind."i said whal getting to my feet.kristina helped me stand up.we all got back in the car and went back to camp.when we got back i went and layed down in the tent.out of no where i hear trev yell"hes back and he brought friends". i run outside.i run infront of trever. i was sprised not to see his dad.i looked around and i saw his dad standing by the rv and he isnt moving.right away i know whats happend.i put my staff up so now i was in attack mode.if he made 1 movment i would start to attack him.he waved his hands and we all were back at his place.he moved twards me.he started to circle me."why do you keep resisting...i know you want me...is it because im evil." he said whal touching my sholder."dont touch me"i said with anger in my voice."why"he said not taking his hand off me."because your just going to drain my power like youve done so many times befor."i said as if explaning something.he took his hand away but he graved my hand instead."you mean like this"he said with a smile on his face. with that i started to feel my power going away.i fell on him.he lifted me up."put her down" trev shouted picking up my staff."are you going to fight me to save okana...well i guess you can die 1 more time.how about you fight okana again."he said with a smile on his face.tokuma put me on the ground. i emedietly stood up. i pulled a sward out of the ground. i was ready to attack trever.he raised my staff to me and took off.he tried to hit me with it but i just dodged every attack like it was nothing(duh it was nothing).i scratched his sholder with my sword.i put the sword back in the ground and extended my nails.i shot them at him. he meracusly dodged them.i walked up to him."im sorry i dont want to kill you please back down or he'll make me kill you...please i dont want to hurt you."i said with a sad look on my face."fine...i know this is kinds wierd and the wrong time to ask...but just how old are you?"he said with a weird expression on his face."im over 300...i a lost count."i said whal trying not to laugh.i turned around to face tokuma."he said hed leave just let him go and ill do what ever you want"i said with a serious look on my face."fine my love you can esscort your friends out."he said.i grabed him by the arm and pulled him twards the door. i threw him and his father out the door and apoligized for i didnt want tokuma to know i had cared 4 trev as if he was my brother.. i went back in and went to sit next to tokuma.

he grabed my hand and i tried not to pull it back."whats wrong okana...are you scared"he said looking at me.he was hidding his emotion like he always did."im not scared...ok so what im a little scared...you cant blame me i mean i have no idea what is going to happen and i have to trust you,which by the way is harder than it looks, and i have to put my life in your hands...so yea im scared"i said what trying to hide the fear in my eyes."no need to fear i will let no 1 harm you"he said with a smile on his face.he grabed my staff and put it in my hand."pick up your staff and shove it into the ground"he said whal keeping him hand on the staff.i grabed the staff and did exactly what he told me to do.there was a bright light and i couldnt see any thing.when the light went away me and tokuma were on top of a really big building. people were bowing down at the bottom of it."look down and see all the people who look up to you as there queen"he said whal holding my hand.i tried to say something but couldnt.out of no where kuronue pops up right infront of me.i got up and huged him.he huged me back and we took off.tokuma let me go.i was very suprised to see he didnt send someone after us.he just stood there smiling.kuronue took me home.i wonder for a second what trev was doing. it had been a month sence i had last seen him. i looked up and snifed the air to find his sent."kuronue i need you to come with me to find trev."i said whal looking strait into his eyes."ok...hes somewhere close."kuronue said whal grabing my hand and pulling me twarsds his sent.when we got there i froze.tokuma was there with resh,my mom, my dad, my brother, and trev behind him.i couldnt move. every one that was after me was now right infront of me.i was still because of fear. "kuronue i want you to leave"i said to kuronue."i wont leave...not without you"he said whal griping me hand.i noticed chains forming around trev and he was pulled to the ground.just then i felt a sharp pain in my head.i fell to my knees.something started to glow on my forhead.my red eyes got even darker. i stood up without even making a movment. i grabed my staff and pointed it at kuronue."what did you do to her tokuma"kuronue shouted at tokuma."nothing just put a little spell on her to make her kill the one she loves."he said with a smile on his face.i started to charge at kuronue with tears falling from my eyes. i attacked at kuronue and he grabed my hands. i threw the staff to the ground.it all happend within seconds.befor i knew it i was unable to move.kuronue huged me and he kissed my forhead. something shot out of me and i was able to move.i looked at kuronue and i started to kiss him.i pressed my body agenst him and held him close.then i stopped kissing him.i looked at tokuma. he looked at me..

,> > > > > >

"well that didnt take long now we can watch u in pain"he said whal looking strait into my soul.i fell to my knees in pain and started holding my head. i curled up into a ball. i started to cry.the pain was unbearable. i couldnt take it.i start to black out and out of no where the pain stops. i look up and zoko is standing infront of me.i looked around and kuronue was in a cage with a spell around it. it was keeping him in the cage.i looked back to zoko and he was holding his hand out.i rejected it. he frowned and grabed my arm by force. he pulled me to my feet.he put his hand around my wast.i tried to get away but his grip was tight and i was too weak.he took me over to tokuma.tokuma grabed me in his arms.he looked at kuronue."look at ur girl kuronue...shes mine now"he said to kuronue whal holding me close to him.he had no shirt on. i could feel the warmth of his skin agenst mine. i wanted to push away and at the same time hold him back.i just stood there not doing any thing.my face was blank."you leave her alone"kuronue shouted over twards tokuma."tell me to stop okana and i will stop"tokuma wispered agenst my cheak. i didnt say n e thing.i just"stood"there"she did not say stop so i will not let you go"he said with a smile on his face.i looked up at him."let him go and i will stay...ill be yours...just let him go i dont want him to have to die again."i said whal a tear ran down my face."well then i guess youv got yourself a deal". he said with a smile on his face.he waved his hand and kuronue was gone.he held me closer to him.i could feel his power. it was strong. much stronger then me or kuronue.i couldnt fight it.it made me want to touch him,hold him,kiss him.i didnt know what to do."whats wrong okana"tokuma said whal looking down to me.i opend my mouth to say something but couldnt.

i just stood there.doing nothing. not saying any thing.my eyes were blank.i fell on tokuma.he stood me up but i was unable to hold myself up."whats wrong with her"zoko said acting as if he was worried."i dont know...maby my power is too much for her"tokuma said."ur right it is overwelming...and i know i dont stand a chance"i said in a very soft voice.just then duzell comes in.he starts to run over to me but stops."let her go"duzell said in a ferm voice."why should i"tokuma said.he let me go and meracously i was able to stand.i started to fall again but this time zoko cought me.he held me as is he cared about me."why are you holding me like that i thought you hated me"i said whal trying to say it so he could understand me."because...your my sis and even tho i dont act like it i do care about you sometimes"he said in a sweet voice.i felt a little better. i layed my head on his chest and closed my eyes."what are you thinking about"zoko said whal sitting me on the ground in his lap."oh nothing just rembering when we were kids and when we would play tag...thats all"i said whal getting comfey in his arms."thoes were the good days...you would always be the fastest...but thats only cuz you would cheat."he said whal laughing."i did not cheat...i was just plan old fast...even tho i was always on my staff."i said whal laughing with him.(now back to tokuma and duzell)tokuma starts to walk to duzell.duzell starts to walk to tokuma.they stop just a few feet from eachother."why do you want to fight...she alredy said she was mine"he said with a smile on his face."what...okana is this true"duzell said with a look on his face...idont know what kind of look but its a look."its true i did it to save kuronue."i said still in a soft voice.i stood up."i already said i was yours,tokuma, now let him leave"i said as loud as i could(its no louder than a person normally talking)."fine have it your way"he said with no emotion whats so ever.i walked down twards tokuma and duzell.i almost fell but cought myself. i was using my staff to balance myself.i made it to them. i looked at duzell.he looked at me.i wanted to fall into his arms but i knew i couldnt.just then everything went "bam"(lol its so fun and easy to make fun of emiral...lets kick it up a notch).when the light went away i was on a bad. i recognised the bed it was my bed. i was home(not my human home).it was my home when i was a child. i got up and went to the living room.no 1 was there so just for the heck of it i went and checked zokos room.he was there sleeping in the bed.i went over to him.i sat on his bed and woke him up."what happend how did i get here"i said all curious."well i could see how much you were willing to give up to save the ones you love so i decided to take you here to save you from tokuma."he said whal trying to wake up."wheres duzell and kuronue?"i asked really fast. duzell is on the other room and kuronue is at ur house"he said"now can i go back to sleep"he continued."fine"i said then walked out of the room.i saw duzell and ran to him.

he wouldnt look at me."whats wrong?"i said."you gave yourself to him...no second thoughts..do you know what could have happend?"he said still not looking at me."yea i do know what could have happend...you and kuronue could have died..i didnt want to have to kill you...he would have made me just like he made me almost kill kuronue...i dont want to go thru that pain again...if i have to i will die for you i dont care what the concenquences are...i will do n e thing to see you and kuronue alive and well."i said with tears flowing down my cheaks.duzell finally looked at me.he was going to say something but didnt.he started to hug me.when he huged me i grabed his shirt and wouldnt let go.he kept crying.when i stoped duzell was holding me even tighter. i looked behing him and tokuma was behind him.tokuma hit duzell in the back with 1 of his attacks."why didnt you tell me"i wisperd to duzell."because i was protecting you...and he dosnt know your right here"he said very quietly."when i fall hide inderneth my cape and stay very still so he wont see you"he continued."ok"i said with some tears in my eyes.i kissed him. he fell and i did as he said. tokuma walked over to duzell."you will never win...not even if okana saves you...you will still loose her to me"he said with a big smile on his face."search the house"tokuma continued.tokuma went to help search the house.they all went back to tokuma."shes not here"some 1 said to tokuma."well find her soon...ill let you live for now"tokuma said as he walked out the door.i got out from under duzells cape.

"your seriously hurt"i said whal looking at him."let me take off ur shirt so i can bandage up thoes wonds"i continued."is this just an excuse to get my clothes off"duzell said with a small smile on his face."maby"i said with a smile on my face as well. i took off his shirt and bandaged his wonds..when i was finnighes i went up beding duzell/i started to hug him. i kissed him on his neck.he swung me over his sholder into his lap."that was very fast"i said with a smile."well youv got to be fast to keep up with you."he said with a smile as well. he starte to kiss me.he started to undo my top. i stoped him."not now...ur woonds might open up."i said with my hand agenst his chest.i looked down to my hand.i looked back to duzell."my wonds will be just fin."he said whal staying where he was.i started to move my hand around his bandages. i couldnt take my eyes off his chest.he saised my head so i was looking at him."you want me as much as i want you...but if your too conserned about my wonds opening up i will not do n e thing else"he said as if he was looking deep into my soul.i tried to say it would have to wait but i just jumped on him instead.i took off my top. and he took off the rest of his clothes. i took my bottoms off.we were on the floor under duzells cape when zoko walked in.we all froze. he turned around and started to wistle acting like he saw nothing.he imedetly turned around."why are you still here wasnt tokuma here a second ago...i mean how would you be able to hide from him"he said with his eyes widder than ever."that is my secret and would you mind i dont feel comfey having my brother right infront of me whal i have sex so would you please leave now"i said in an annoyed tone.he turned around and left.me and duzell continued what we were doing(im not going to go into detail...just use ur "imagination").when it was morning i woke up in duzells arms under his cape."duzell wake up"i said whal shaking him.he got up and looked at me.i pointed out the window and something was coming.we both looked back at eachother. i got up and put my clothes on and he did the same.befor he put his shirt on i got 1 last look at him.i grabed my staff and i was ready to attach what was going to be coming in thru that door.it was sesshomaru."you are to come with me"he said to me."why...your not the person to help people"i said with a tone in my voice."because luna told me to get you and protect you...i wouldnt be here if she didnt force me"he siad as if he was getting fustrated."fine ill come"i said with an evil look on my face"even if you do a lousey job of protecting me,which i think you will,tokuma wont hurt me...he will hurt you but not me"i continued.i walked over to duzell and gave him a kiss."im coming with you"he said whal grabing my hand."you already got injured protecting me...i wont let that happen to n e 1 else that i care about...not even sesshomaru,although i dont really give a rats ass about him...even if he is sexy"i said.when i said that sesshomaru looked at me."so you think in sexy?"he said with a blank face,like always."well im not the only one...almost ever girl that watches the show inuyasha thinks your sexy...and thats a lot of girls...they have fanticies and dreams about you...wanting to meet you..what they would do with you...im not 1 of thoes people but there are quite a few out there"i said loosing the tone in my voice now coming to my normal voice."what do i care...this information is of no use to me"he said whal turning around."we must go now"he said whal grabing my arm.i blew a kiss to duzell and i was gone."where are you taking me" i said with a curious look on my face."where else but where you belong...and that is with me"he said with a smile on his face."what i dont belong with yo..."i was unable to finnish my sentance.i felt myself getting weaker by the second..."wh..who...are y...yo...you"i said whal strugeling to say it."why im the one who you are going to spend the rest of your life with." he said with a smile on his face."your...not sesshomaru...your..."just then i froze.

> > >> > > > > > > >

well now i guess theres no use in this disquise"tokuma said.just then i passed out.when i wake up and i see tev right infront of me."tev are you ok...have you been with them the whol time...im sorry i couldnt save you."i said slowly."no need to worrie about me...im now working for tokuma.he said that you thought of me as a brother so he offerd me a job to keep you company...whereever you go"trev said whal lifting my face to look at him."you dum ass...do you know what you did...if you betray him hell kill you and now i am unable to save you from him.you are now his slave for all eternity...you can never get your life back."i said.i slaped him and i walked away(i wasnt in chains this time...its was amazing)i left the room only to find tokuma standing right by the only exit.he cought me in the corner of his eye.he started to walk twards me. just then i wished i never left the room.i turned around to walk back in the room but tokuma was infront of the doorway to the room.he was too fast.all i saw was a blur.befor i knew it i had run into tokuma.once again his power flowed over me.once again i was mesmerised by his power.it was hypmityzing.it made me want to do things.it was hard to fight.it was taking everything i had not to touch him.i couldnt hold out for much longer.i stepped back.for some wierd reason i was slightly blushing. i noticed it and had hoped tokuma didnt.he touched me and the urg came back to me. this time it was stronger.i couldnt help myself. i raised my hand to his chest(like always he wasnt wearing a shirt...just so we make it clear so i dont have to put this every time i see tokuma...he never wears a shirt)"what is she doing i thought she hated tokuma now shes touching him of her own free will...what is happening."trev said to himself in his head.i moved my hand up tokumas chest.

i raised my hand to his sholder.i put my other hand on his sholder.he put his hands around my wast.i put my head on him as if we were dancing.i just stood there. never saying a word.i couldnt fight it. i just let go.i was o longer fighting the urg to jump on him, kiss him and touch him.i looked up and i kissed him. for once i made the first move and not him.he moved his hands down to my ass and grabed it. he lifted me up so i was even with him.i pressed my body agenst his. he carried me into the room.trev imedietly left. befor he left he looked at us with a wierd look ."its his power...shes not strong enough to fight his power...thats whats happening she is no longer able to fight the power so she just gave in"trev said to himself.he walked over to the exit and sat down right by it. he fell asleep so some 1 took his place and put him in his bed.when i woke up it was morning. i didnt see tokuma. i got up and put a new outfit on.it was no longer my usual cloths but "normal"clothes.i was wearing a long baggy shirt with some blue jeans.i walked out of the room.i went into the kitchen to get some food.tokuma was sitting there with trev."i went over to tokuma.he put his arm around me."wow your awake befor me"i said."well i had to...i can let you run off like you did last time."he said with a smile on his face."well i have no reason to leave this time now do i"i said whal kissing him."okana"trev said to me."why are you kissing him of your own free will i thought you hated him"trev continued."because i choose to and its none of your busness about my feelings"i said with a mean look on my face."i guess your right...after all you are the queen"he said whal bowing."oh my god what am i doing...i thought i hated tokuma and wanted him dead...now i cant stand to be away from him...am i in love with him or is it just his power the feel of his power?no i cant be in love with that monster. hes a jack ass who never wears a shirt who kills without a second thought(my voice slowly gets softer) whos touch i love,and the warmth of his skin the softness of his skin the blue in his eyes.the black in his hair.i cant live without him...oh who am i kidding i am in love with him"i said to myself in my head.i layed my head on him."what is going to happen to me...to kuronue and duzell. do i just forget about them...i cant i love them too much to just forget about them."i continued to myself."i have to go"i said to tokuma getting up."you can leave if you wish.i will not come for you...but you will be back."he said with no emotion.when i walked outside i saw sesshomaru about ready to knock down the door.he froze when i walked out."is it you...really you"i said whal walking up to him and poking him in the face.

"stop it"he said whal grabing my hand.i pulled my hand away and huged him.not knowing what to do he huged me back.i looked up at him and kissed him on the cheak for i was so happy to see him."what was that for"he said with a suprised look on his face."well tokuma tricked me earlier and he pretended to be you and im just so glad that it is really you and now i no longer have to be so scared cuz i know that you would protect me if luna told you to and i just fell a little more safer"i said with a tear coming down my cheak."no need to cry...and luna did not force me to come...she thought you were strong enough and didnt need my help...i went because i choose to...after all i am your brother in law"he said with no emotion.i walked up to him."thank you"i said whal looking to see the sun rise.he grabed my hand and we were on his flufy thingy that flies.we ended up at my old house where i saw duzell last.sesshomaru let me down than he actually waved good by."thank you for helping me and what i think was comforting me when we were back at tokumas place.i really needed some 1 to talk 2 right then"i said in a soft voice."if you need n e help i will come"he said and then he was gone."you may not know it but you have a kind heart"i said after he left. i walked in and i saw duzell on the couch.zoko was there as well."what took you so long your normally back sooner."zoko said to me.well um it took longer than expected...he had the only exit coverd with people.he had the place full of people as well."i said whal hesitating at first."i had hoped he didnt notice.

"whats.."i kissed duzell befor he could finnish his sentance for i knew what he was going to say.he fell backwards onto the couch.i got off him and smiled."not that i didnt like that but what was it for"duzell said to me."it was for your pleasure"i said with a smile on my face.'i grabed duzells hand.something was different.it was duzells power. i was able to feel it.normally im unable to feel his power.but y was i able to feel it now.it was strong.almost strong enough to defeat tokuma."whats wrong,okanna,why are you still like that?"he said in a curious voice."your power...i can feel it...y"i said to duzell."because i am no longer able to hold it in."he said.i had the urg to go and see tokuma. i wanted him to touch me to hold me to kiss me but i knew i shouldnt. i was to forget about him.i was suposto kill him.just then i realized...i had plenty of opertunities to kill him.whenever he kissed me i could have sabbed him i could have torn his heart out. i had thought about it but why didnt i...have i loved him all this time but never known it.i thought to myself.i put duzells hand around me and i curled up in his arms.he held me. i started to think what would happen if i went with him. would i ever be able to see duzell or kuronue again. if i had to choose between kuronue and duzell, and tokuma i would pick kuronue and duzell.it was about a half hour later and i had fallen asleep in duzells arms.it was day time so it was easy for duzell to fall asleep.zoko decided to stay awake so if tokuma came in looking for me he could warn us. i tried to tell him that tokuma wouldnt come after me but he kept asking questions that might reveal to him and duzell that i might be in love with tokuma.when i woke up duzell was gone and i was in my bed.i decided i would go to tokuma and find out what i was going to happen, what would happen if i stayed with tokuma or if he was killed.i grabed my staff and took off.when i arrived tokuma greated me.he took my hand and i griped it.he started to take me to the living room but i pulled him into the bedroom.i closed the door and we sat on the bed."what would happen if i go with you and rule the worle with you"i asked."you would get anything you want to see any 1 you want and that also means kuronue and duzell. you could live life as you do now but you will be my woman and no 1 elses.but that might ruen your relationship with kuronue and duzell for i do not think they will act the same around you if you are my woman...but i would not stop you from seeing them"he said whal still holding my hand."and if i leave and go with kuronue and duzell...then what might happen."i asked ."i will let you go...you will live the same life now but without me...i will not come after you and i will not stop you from seeing me but im sure kuronue and duzell will."he said not taking his eyes off me."i have 1 question for you,okana"he continued."what is it"i said."do you love me"he said showing a little emotion."yes" i responded.i got up."i need some time alone to think about what im going to do"i said."take as much time as you like...i would wait a life time for your."he said.i walked out the door. when i exited the door slamed behind me.i knocked it down and i saw zoko standing there. duzell was with him.they were about to attack tokuma."how did you guys know i was going to come here"i said in confusment."easy...i could smell him all over you so i knew you would come back to him"zoko said with a little anger in his voice.duzell walked over to me.there was sadness in his eyes.i couldnt help but feel guilty.i was about to say something but zoko ran and attacked tokuma. he missed and tokuma dissapeared.i herd a voice say make your decision befor some 1 makes it for you.i recognized the voice it was tokumas.i looked around but i couldnt see him.i looked back to duzell. he was infront of me.his eyes were full of sadness. he turned around and walked away.i wanted to comfort him and tell him that i didnt love him or n e thing but i knew that it would just be lying.i fell to the floor and tears came down my cheeks.i just sat there.i couldnt stop crying.when duzell was gone trev came in."whats wrong"he asked me."nothing im just fine"i said in tears."you dont have to tell me if you dont want to"he said whal putting him hand around me to comfort me. i pushed him off. i started to run away. i found duzell. he wouldnt look at me. "im sorry...i know now what i must do...i can never see you kuronue or tokuma again...i know that i must die...i love you and i always will. good by"i said with tears still coming from my face.

> > > 

i took off running.duzell ran after me. i jumped on my staff. duzell grabed my staff and pulled me down and i fell off it. he cought me."i dont want you to die...i love you...too much to let you throw your life away"he said whal holding me close to him. i grabed his shirt and held it tight. i pulled myself agenst him. i wraped my arms around him and started to cry.he held me. he picked me up and grabed my staff. he got on it whal still holding me. he held me tight and me went to the camp sight. i kissed him and i layed in his arms.tokuma came and i wasnt scared.duzell got up. . tokuma said something and we all disipeared to an open area. duzell was about to attack tokuma."i will not fight you...if you want to kill me i will not do n e thing."tokuma said with a smile on his face."ok if thats what you want."duzell said. duzell ran to attack tokuma when i jumped infront of him.duzell imedietly stopped."what are you doing...move and let me kill him"duzell said."i cant let you"i said whal shaking me head."why...do you love him"he said in that wierd way that guys ask questions."i do ."i said with a serious look on my face."you love him well then choose...me or him"duzell said trying to hold the anger back."i choose you"i said with sadness in my eyes."then move and let me kill him."i may have chosen you but i still wont let you kill him...i dont care if i never see him again...but hell be alive"i said with tears comming down my face."if you wont let me kill him you better just stay with him...i will not see you as long as he is alive."he said with the wind blowing thru his hair."if thats how you want it then fin that is what you get"i said with tears still comming down my face.tokuma put his hands on my sholders.he put his lips to my cheak and wisperd"you dont have to do this""ill do whatever i want and i wont let you die...neither will i let kuronue and duzell die...and this is the only way"i said very quietly."good by duzell"i said very quietly"im sure ill never see you again"i continued with more tears.there was a flash of light and i was gone.right after i left luna came."what did you do"she shouted at duzell whal grabing his shirt in anger."i did nothing of your busness"duzell said to luna whal grabing her hands and pulling them off him."im leaving"he continued."what are you doing here stay away from me"luna said whal looking at zoko in frae(anime corner)."why did you do that you did not need to...you would be much happier with duzell and kuronue and me dead."he said whal sitting next to me."how do you know...atleast this way no 1 dies"i said whal trying not to cry."i dont care about my happiness...i just care about the people i love"i continued.tokuma came to sit next to me. he held me. once again i had that urg."why do i get this urg to sleep with you every time you touch me"i said to tokuma."because it is my power...it flows over you and you feel it...and from what im guessing you enjoy it...if it bugs you i can hold it back but i can not do so forever"he said whal still holding me."i dont mind it at all...and you dont have to hold it in...like you thought i enjoy it"i said with a small smile on my face."well i guess theres no need to fight your power now"i said with a smile on my face and jumping on tokuma. i knocked him over. i just laied ontop of him.my hand tickeling his chest. he still held me."mhmm so strong"i said now trying not to laugh."your just as strong but you dont know it...you dont have enough faith in you as you should...when you feel how strong some 1 truly is you automaticly think your not strong enough but you really are."he said whal sitting up. i rooled over so now i was laying acrost his lap.i sat up now directly on his lap."i wonder is ill ever see kuronue or duzell again"i said whal looking at the ground."i dont know"he said whal putting his hands on me.for some reason the urg left."hey the urg thingy left...y"i said whal looking up."because you have overpowerd it."he said with a smile."kewl"i said with a smile.

i layed back on tokuma.i rooled off him and crawled up to the top of the bed and layed down. i closed my eyes for a second when luna comes in busting down the door."luna"i said whal getting up and giving her a hug."what are you doing here"i continued on confusment."im here to save you"she said to me."im in no need of saving"i said whal laughing."arnt you tokumas prisoner"she said in a confused face."no...i live with tokuma now"i said with a wierd look on my face."but...but...how and why"she said whal shaking her head."i wouldnt let duzell kill him and duzell wont let me stay with him unless tokuma is dead."i said."but i thought you wanted tokuma dead." she said in still a confused voice."thats what i thought too but until now i never knew i loved him"i said. i walked over to tokuma and sat on the bed next to him."i cant believe what im hearing...i wont believe it i just cant."she said whal running out the door."you should have let duzell killed me...you would have been happier.

"he said whal grabing my hand and looking at me."you dont know that"i said whal turning away from him."yes i do...because im still alive you cant go with duzell or kuronue and all your friends are leaving you...you cant be happy when all the ones you love leave"he said whal turning me to face him.i fell in him arms and laied on his chest.i started to cry."i cant let you die i would do n e thing to make sure the ones i love stay alive and that includes you"i said in tears."why am i crying i hate crying...im not suposto cry"i continues trying to stop crying."every 1 is suposto cry...i cry and so dose every other person out there...they cry ever now and then...its a natural thing to cry."he said whal holding me."rember when i was in your arms and you put my hand up to your chest"i said whal looking at him"yes"he said."well we were sitting...well we were actually standing but whatever we were standing just like this and i was in your arms just like this and you put my hand up to your heart and you said my heart beats for you and you alone."i said whal looking to him."i rember...why"he said showing some confusment."well your heart beats for me as mine beats for you...dont you see i cant live without you or duzell or kuronue. if 1 of you r to die then i am to die"i said whal grabing his hands.he pulled me into his arms."what would you do if i was still your prisioner"i said whal snuggeling into his chest and arms."i would do what i normally do. you would either be in chains on my wall or in my arms powerless. or you would be in my bed trying to save the ones you love"he said whal doing nothing but smiling."well when i slept with you it wasnt just because i wanted to save kuronue or duzell. that was only part of reason. the other reason is because i wanted too."i said whal kiissing his chest."iv always wanted you...its always taken all i have to not give in. when you kiss me i pushyou off because i fear i will not be able to stop or that i might just give myself up"i said whal carassing his chest.

"i want you...more then ever"i said whal pinning him to the bed(which was very wierd...i mean very very VERY wierd)i kissed him. he turned me over and he had me pinned to the bed now(now its feels right and its not wierd...i mean girls arnt suposto pin the guys down ...its suposto be the other way)he kissed me. i leaned up and kissed him back. he put his hands under my shirt. i put my hands on his back.(...i will not go into detail...i REFUSE to..no stop yelling at me...i will not no no NO!...sorry about that...what do you mean i have to...i already said i will not and now i mean it...your making me angry.thats it you asked 4 it.:wrighter kills reader:oh crap now who will read my story.:wrighter brings reader back from dead.now i will not go into detail and that is that...fine ill go into some detail but not a lot...damn bastards forcing me to do stuff i dont want to) he took my shirt off.i pulled at his pants and he took them off. i took mine off and...well you know what happens from here(i said i would go into a little detail and there you have it.) when i woke i wasnt suprised to see tokuma awake.he was sitting on the end of the bed. i got up and crawled over to him. i had tha blankets over me."whats wrong"i asked him."oh nothing just thinking"he said whal looking at me."about what"i asked him."just some memorie but nothing imporitant."he said whal putting hit hands around me.i got up and put my clothes on.i herd music.i walked over to tokuma and grabed his hand. i pulled him to his feet."dance with me."i said whal putting my hands around him."ok"he said whal putting his hands around me.we danced for what seemed like a life time. out of no where my stomach growls. i freeze.

"um...i need food"i said whal laughing."your not the only 1"tokuma said whal laughing with me.we went to the kkitchen and got some food. when we were done eating ayune came in."oh my god first luna and now you"i shouted running over to ayune."wow hes sexy"she said looking at tokuma."what r u doing i thought you lived with kuronue and duzell"she continued."well...not n e more...they wont let me."i said trying to hold the tears back. i was doing a very good job cuz you couldnt tell."im sorry...well luna told me you were here soi thought i would stop by and say hi"she said with a small smile trying to make me feel better."oh well hi...um let me introduce you to the person standing behind me"i said whal turning around."this is tokuma...tokuma this is one of my best friends ayune"i said whal pushing him forward."hi" they both said at the same time."so this is the person that always kidnapes you...hes a strong man...much too powerful for both of us to take on"she said with a smile on her face."speak for yourself"i said."i know his weakness and im not gona say it"i said with a smile."well i know your" tokuma said with a smile as well."well i know...hieis weakness"she said with her finger in the air.we all started to laugh."arnt you going to run away like all the others did"i said to her."with some 1 as sexy as this here y would i"she said giving tokuma a look(the kind of look you give a guy when your messing around). he hid behind me."well iv got to go...no im not running away...ill be back again soon to say hi...maby i can convince duzell kuronue or roy to come and visit you."ayune said to me i dont know about kuronue or duzell but i have no problem with roy because he dosnt know whats going on...unless they filled him in...oh crap"i said."ok well ill get roy to come but you dont want kuronue or duzell...are you sure."she said asking me."yes im sure...they would just try and kill tokuma and i would have to stop them again and i dont think i can take it."i said."ok ill be back later this week ok"she said. then she was off."she seems nice...accept for the paprt where she thinks im sexy"he said with a shiver."well i think your sexy too...dose that freak you out"i said whal acting if i was scaring him."no...it just turns me on."he said whal kissing me.

> > 

"well i may turn you on but im not going to sleep with you when i just woke up"i said whal breaking the kiss."well i guess thats a good enough reason for me"he said whal stoll holding my wast."i never said you had to stop kissing me...i just said you cant sleep with me"i said whal kissing him."you know...ever sence you some what forced me to be your queen iv come to have more fun with you and i enjoy being with you"i said whal looking at him."iv noticed"he said with a smile.i kissed him some more and then i walked away.when i walk in the other room i was suprised to see duzell in there. i froze and was unable to speak or move."i want you back...i dont care if he lives i just want you back"duzell said whal walking over to me."i cant live without you"he continued.tokuma came in and saw us."ill miss you"he said to me. i was able to move and i looked at tokuma."what"i said."i told duzell to come and get you"he said to me."good by tokuma...thank you"i said to him and duzell took me away.when we were out of there i saw blood go all over the place in there. i turned around and went running back in. i saw tokuma on the ground dead.i started to cry.duzell went back in."he did it for your happiness...he wanted you to live a happy life and not thinking about him"duzell said whal nealing down next to me.i started to cry on duzell."i dont care now im just gonna think about him more"i said.just then there was a big flash of light."why was i crying...i never cry...who is this dead person...i think i killed him"i said."i think so"duzell said to me.then we left.

this is the end to my really short ass story...i would put more but i have no more ideas...and if your wondering about if time started for the rest of the people...it did...when i got back to my home of cours...i will rule the would and men shal quiver in fear befor me

muahahahahahaahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah

i could laugh forever

muahahahahahaahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah

ok now ill stop.

tmuahahahahahaahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhis is the true end now.

muahahahahahaahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah

ok now im seriously done i promis...muahahahaha i just couldnt resist lol.


End file.
